Val d'Europe Agglomération
From the French Wikipedia page https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Val_d%27Europe_Agglom%C3%A9ration Val d'Europe Agglomeration is a intercommunality the department of Seine-et-Marne, in the Ile-de-France. This agglomeration community, created on 1st January 2016, brings together the five historic communes of sector IV of the new city of Marne-la-Vallée, to which are added the municipalities of Villeneuve-le-Comte and Villeneuve-Saint-Denis the 1st January 2018. It succeeds the new urban agglomeration union of Val d'Europe, created on July 8, 1987, following the signing of the contract between the government and the Walt Disney Company. The terms "europeanvalue" and "europeanvalue" are used to designate the inhabitants of the intercommunality. The " new agglomeration syndicate of sector IV of Marne-la-Vallée " was created on July 8, 1987. At its creation, its perimeter corresponded to the territory of Val d'Europe, then composed of five communes. The municipality of Villeneuve-le-Comte , which joined the sector IV in 2011, has integrated intercommunality in 2018, at the same time as Villeneuve-Saint-Denis . The union is named SAN "Portes de la Brie note 1 " in January 1988, echoing sector I named " Porte de Paris "; it takes its current name in November 2001, when the center district was created. A political debate was held from February 10 , 20112 in the summer of 2012 , to decide whether the SAN of Val d'Europe was organized inter-municipality or whether the five municipalities chose to merge into asingle new municipality ; current municipalities becoming delegated municipalities 3 . The July 2 , 2012, the municipal councils of four of the five communes vote favorably for the project of merger of the communes and the SAN; only the Serris municipal council objects 4 . Since unanimity is required, elected officials are now working to strengthen cooperation within their inter-municipal community. The debate is again revived with the approach of the 2014 municipal elections 5 , in order to anticipate and accompany the new territorial reform 6 . The question of the merger is addressed by the new president of the SAN, Arnaud de Belenet, in autumn 2014 7 . A referendum is finally organized on the issue of September 27 , 20158 , on the occasion of which the merger is refused by the inhabitants of Serris 9 . The change of the statutes of the SAN in agglomeration community is allowed since a law of 2013, even before the finalization of the operation of national interest (ISO), organizing the work of transformation of the SAN in agglomeration. Most SANs have started their transformation, some as early as 2003 with the completion of their ISOs, but this is the law on the new territorial organization of the Republic of August 2015, ending SANs no later than January 1 st 2017, and the creation of the Métropole du Grand Paris following the adoption of departmental plans for intercommunal cooperation in Île-de-France which accelerated this movement. On December 15, 2015, the union committee of the SAN adopted the statutes of the agglomeration community which today replaces the SAN of Val d'Europe and took the name "Val d'Europe Agglomeration", followed two days later by the five municipal councils. The transformation was stopped by the Prefect of Seine-et-Marne on December 31, 2015 10 . In September 2017, the departmental commission for intercommunal cooperation authorizes the municipalities of Villeneuve-le-Comte and Villeneuve-Saint-Denis , of the community of communes of Val Briard , to join Val d'Europe Agglomération as of January 2018 11 .